theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
MURDER/Cast
WARNING! SPOILERS MAY BE INVOLVED IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO THE LATEST EPISODE OF THE SHOW, A Fiend in Sheep's Clothing - Part Two Special Thanks to Migster7 for helping me assemble this cast. Cast If a character has multiple actors, it will be listed from the oldest actor and/or main actor to youngest and/or secondary actor. Main Cast *Tim Curry and Josh Hutcherson as Charles Butler (Seasons 1-2) *Jennifer Lopez and Miranda Cosgrove as Vicki Demple (Season 2) Season One Guests *Daniel Craig as Nick (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Mark Hamill as Jon † (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Javier Bardem as Ermac (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Matt Smith as Bloxx † (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Charlie Cox as Toon † (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Brett Dalton as Dark † (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Vincent D' Onofronio as Paper † (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Matt Dillion as Sol † (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Teddy Sears as DF † (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Ben Whishaw as Reo † (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Reed Diamond as Sci † (Season 1, Guest Star 2) *Rade Sherbedgia as RG † (Season 1, Guest Star 2) Season Two Guests *Adam Scott as Omni (Season 2, Guest Star 1) *Andrew Garfield as Lego † (Season 2) *Andrew Lincoln as Drillo † (Season 2) *Dallas Roberts as Tyran † (Season 2) *David Tennant as AB † (Season 2) *Evan Peters as Ultra † (Season 2) *Ian Mckellen as Jack (Season 2) *Jenna Coleman as Speedy † (Season 2) *Jon Bernthal as Omi † (Season 2) *Michael Fassbender as Scoot † (Season 2) *Peter Stormare as Sub (Season 2) *Robbie Amell as Nate † (Season 2) *Ryan Eggold and Noah Centineo as Brandon (Season 2) Recurring Cast *Marisol Suarez as Melina the Maid † (Season 1, Cameo Season 2) *Carmen Luna as Erica the Maid † (Season 1, Cameo Season 2) *Tobin Bell as the voice of The Wikia Manor Killer (Season 1) *Dylan Sprouse as Arthur Demple (Season 2, Cameo in Photo Season 1 ) *Emma Roberts as Diana Ney (Season 2, Cameo in Photo Season 1) *Asa Butterfield as Clark Johnston (Season 2, Cameo in Photo Season 1) *Hugh Laurie as Richard Butler (Season 2) *Michael McDonald as Robert Gullahorn (Season 2) *Tony Todd as the voice of The Fiend (Season 2) *Matt Letscher and Terrence Stamp as Kross (Season 2) *Richard Armitage as David King † (Season 2) *Henry Goodman as Daral Scidran/Dr. Lucius Sines (Season 2) *Alan Dale and Michael Cassidy as Christopher 'Yopo' Rider (Season 2) Guest Stars *Gerard Stephens as Richard's Employer † *Sara Stewart as Richard's Employer's Wife † *Andrew Astor as Richard's Employer's Son † *Erin Richards as the Gardener *Corbin Bernsen as John King † *Jenny Agutter as Joan King *Pauley Perrette as Cecila Bravtos aka John's Mistress *Michelle Harrison as Clara Butler † *Diego Luna as Ponce De Butler † *Nick Blood as Eric Cureluy † *Jesper Christensen as Sif Hunderson aka The Warden † *Jesse Plemons as Miguel 'Mig' Rivers † *Peter Capaldi as Alan Nomaly † *Andrew Scott as Stewart 'Street' Masters *Adhir Kalyan as Andre *Michael Caine as 1960's English Teacher † *Ron Rifkin as Eduardo Gullahorn † *Óscar Jaenada as Christopher King † *Gerard Monaco as George Founder † *Tyrone Lopez as Michael Hero † *Jacob Tremblay as Unknown *America Ferrera as Ms. Jackson *Dennis North as Inquiry Senator *Dan Amboyer as Brandon's Uncle *Ripley Sobo as Brandon's Niece *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Unnamed Associate of Yopo *Unknown Guest Star as Wikian Senator *Ng Chin Han as Wikia Agency of Investigation Security Councilman A *Bernard White as Wikia Agency of Investigation Security Councilman B *Arthur Darbinyan as Wikia Agency of Investigation Security Councilman C *Holly Hunter as Wikia Agency of Investigation Security Councilwoman *Monica Bellucci as Dr. Madonna Conald *Michael Siberry as George *Chris Prattas Jim Echoson 'Echo' Morte *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Unknown Pre-Existing Character (Teenager) *Crystal Reed as Ivy Beckinsale *Alessandro Cremona as Francisco Tosca *Teri Polo as Catherine Gullahorn *Coburn Goss as Wadsworth Category:MURDER Category:MURDER Season Two Category:User:Sci100